Automobiles have a brake light system typically equipped with a pair of rear brake lights and a third brake light. These lights are activated (i.e., turned on) in response to the depression of an associated brake pedal by a driver. While these lights are adapted to signal the activation of the brake system to other drivers, they do not indicate the extent to which the brake pedal is depressed. In such circumstances, there is a need for a brake light system adapted to indicate the extent to which an associated brake system is actuated or engaged.